Talk:Conundrum (episode)
Nitpicks Boom Mike This really seems like a waste of time/space creating a talk page to note this removal. Nevertheless I removed the following nitpick: * As the Enterprise approaches Lysian space, a boom mic is visible as the camera moves in towards Picard and MacDuff. ...as it really does not pertain to the "background information" of this episode. --Alan del Beccio 01:29, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Data's Memory (In phony British accent) The following paragraph has been charged with nitpickery! I place it here for further discussion! Have at it! --From Andoria with Love 15:42, 22 August 2006 (UTC) * There is no mention of how Data's memory is restored, though we can assume that Geordi La Forge or some other engineer worked on him after their own memories returned. However, this doesn't explain why they didn't attempt to do so before things went back to normal, as they all retained the necessary skills to do so and Data's positronic brain would have been an invaluable source of information for the whole crew. ::Hmmm, I can see how it would be interesting, but as you all know I have been removing nitpicks left and right myself, so I support removing this one. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:42, 22 August 2006 (UTC) More * Troi's file lists her father as "Alex Troi," though had given his name as Ian Andrew Troi. A possible explaination for this error is that it is a result of MacDuff accidentally corrupting the databanks when inserting himself. Ben Finney did a similar thing in . * Dr. Crusher says that her scans indicate that the Lysian weapon doesn't damage the hippocampus, which suggests that the crew's long term memory should be intact. However, in modern medical understanding, the hippocampus is responsible for the formation of new memories and is not responsible for long-term memory storage. – Saphsaph 01:42, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Lysian Central Command Should mention be made that the Lysian Central Command is a reusage of the Edo God from the first season episode ? :See Lysian Central Command. It's mentioned there, when it belongs. -- Sulfur 19:11, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Yes, but it's also mentioned in the Background for the episode. (PS: I was about to revise and sign before, but you beat me to it.) Drego5 19:24, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Err... it's not in the background for the episode, and nor should it be I think. That's been our practice elsewhere. Where there is background for an "item", that background goes with said "item" rather than in the episode article. -- Sulfur 19:48, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Removed mention of it in the article since noone objected to it. – Saphsaph 01:42, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Error Hmmm..... during a chase scene on the Enterprise, did anyone notice a man in tan pants, a red shirt, and a belt walking on the ship (sort of 90's clothes)? Isn't that odd? :Unless it's a civilian, a stage hand may have accidentally walked into the scene or been in the wrong place. This has occurred, to my memory, once before as well. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 15:26, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::It's a civilian in 24th civilian clothing. --Jörg 15:41, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Hmmm..... sorry guys, wrong episode. This happened on the Power Play episode during a chase scene on the Enterprise. A man in very 90's ish clothes was clearly on the set (about 18 minutes into the episode). ::It's a civilian in 24th civilian clothing, no mistake. He is in plain view in the scene. --Jörg 15:41, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Resemblance * The Teaser starts with a game of three-dimensional chess by Counselor Troi and Data. This is reminiscent of the game Spock and Kirk were playing during the teaser of . Troi surprises Data with an unexpected intuitional move as Kirk surprised Spock. :Moving the countless "This resembles..." to discussion – Saphsaph 01:42, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Memory Does the crew ever get it's memories back? it's unclear...--Extremofire 22:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes it is: Picard reports in his final log that crusher was working on restoring their memories and that the process was well underway.Jackoverfull 21:09, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Removed Torchwood reference Removed the following: :this episode is very similar to the BBC TV show Torchwood episode Adam where an alien changed the minds of the Torchwood team making them belive the alien Adam was a member of Torchwood Don't see the relevance in this. The episode could be "similar" to a dozen episodes in a dozen sci-fi shows. So what? -- TrekFan Talk 17:39, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Sufficient Summary? I added a little detail to the Summary section: is it enough to get the "incomplete" tag removed? Dalton Imperial 14:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Why did MacDuff choose to be the XO, and not the Captain of the Enterprise? After recently watching this episode for the umpteenth time, I wondered why the alien (MacDuff) didn't choose to make himself the Captain of the Enterprise. From all of the other info in the episode, it seems clear that it would have been within his power to do so. I think we can be certain that the alien would have been more successful in obliterating his enemies had he chosen to be the Captain. Also, it would have made for an interesting dramatic situation, in that the crew would have to commit mutiny to disobey MacDuff's orders. I, for one, would have loved to see how that played out. Anyway, I was curious if anyone is aware of a justification, either in-universe or production-based, for the aliens' choice. If there was a justification given by the production staff, perhaps in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, I think it would be worth noting in the the Background section of the episode. Cheers. --PalindromicAnagram 14:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I am aware, there is nothing in the background sources regarding this. Certainly nothing in the Companion. The answer is really "because the writers said so".– Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The only reason I can think of is that he may have encountered difficulty with physically removing a pip from Picard’s uniform, but that just raises the question of why he didn't pose as an admiral. --M1n 01:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Horga'hn Bit of wrong info under background: It states that ''"The horga'hn was last seen in TNG: "Captain's Holiday" when Riker asked Captain Picard to acquire a horga'hn for him while the captain vacationed on Risa." '' That was when the Horga'hn was FIRST seen. It's since turned up in at least one other episode. I know for a fact that it was in Q-pid (4x20), where Picard notices it on the coffee table in his quarters, just before Vash comes out of the bedroom to surprise him. I seem to recall it from another episode, but I can't remember where. May be worth adding that bit to the Horga'hn page as well. edit - It's already noted on the Horga'hn page now that I check. And the other appearance was in "the Game", on Risa, where Riker picks it up and tosses it aside during his "romp" with Etana Jol in the teaser. Phenomenaut 05:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : I agree and I have definitely seen it in other episodes between this one and 'Captain's Holiday' (in fact I was just watching 'the Game' tonight). I'll correct this. CleverAndKnowsIt 13:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Kilojoule I've no idea how to redirect kilojoule to joule. Anybody know?--Archer4real 13:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's actually quite easy. Just enclose "joule|kilojoule", except without the quotation marks, within double brackets. In other words, do this kilojoule. CleverAndKnowsIt 13:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::First, that's not a redirect, that's a piped link, and second, I already created the redirect. - 13:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Incite I removed the following note which is lacking citation. :Erich Anderson (who plays Commander Keiran MacDuff in this episode) was a contender for the role of Commander William T. Riker, First Officer of the Enterprise-D. However, the role eventually went to Jonathan Frakes. Ironically, the character of Keiran MacDuff (played by Anderson) held the rank of Commander and the position of First Officer during this episode. Tom 16:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC)